In current building construction, it is sometimes necessary, due to architectural design, to construct a three-way corner intersection whereby wall surfaces at 90 degrees to each other come together to form an outside corner. Example constructions are a half-height partition wall or "knee wall" to separate interior spaces, suspended soffit fascia, and other similar constructions. These types of construction, due to their specific nature, generally have as a minimum three exposed finished surfaces. Current construction technology with sheet wallboard (hereinafter called "drywall") uses a galvanized metal or a stiff water-impervious plastic cornerbead to produce a finished rigid corner. Cornerbead strips are attached on each of the exterior 90-degree corners, converging at each point where three separate drywall planes come together. It is common in the current construction industry to apply a wet plaster, sometimes called "mud" to cover the cornerbead material. The mud is allowed to dry and then is sanded to conceal the demarcation lines between the cornerbead material and the drywall.
Due to the existing cornerbead technology, a small opening remains at the convergent point where the three pieces of cornerbead come together. This opening is usually filled solid with mud. A disadvantage of this type of conventional corner finishing technique is that the mud cannot take any physical load or impact without crumbling and exposing the open cornerbead convergent point. Such openings are often easily seen, are usually distracting in appearance, and sometimes produce sharp edges which can damage clothing or cause physical injury.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drywall corner trim.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drywall corner trim affording structural protection to outside corner walls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drywall corner trim for simpler and more economical construction of a three-way drywall corner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drywall corner trim usable with existing cornerbead devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drywall corner trim usable with existing cornerbeads and providing a corner with improved structural integrity without an unsightly appearance in finished drywall construction.